


Kenzie Harvelle

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19592512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Kenzie Harvelle

Walking through the roadhouse, you nodded a hello to a few of the regulars. You’d been working there just about six years as of the month before. Seeing your wife, Jo, you smirked. She was currently working behind the bar while Ellen was on her break. Walking up to the bar, you leaned on your elbows. “So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” You teased, making her laugh. Even after three years of marriage, and four years of being together, her smile still did you in.

“Watching my wife.” She smirked. “She’s fucking _hot_! And that ass…Mmmm.” You shook your head laughing. “How’s my girl?” It was a slower night, so killing time wasn’t a big deal.

“Pretty good.” You slid into a bar stool. “Trying to figure out how many invites we need for Kenzie’s party.”

Jo gave you that cute look she got whenever Kenzie’s sixth birthday was mentioned. “I can’t believe our baby is going to be _six_!” 

Sighing, you nodded. “You’re telling me. I mean, before bed tonight we were reading her bed time story, and she was starting to read to _me_. What the hell?” You laughed.

“Okay, you two love birds get back to work.” Ellen smiled. “We can talk about Kenzie’s party after work. We close in an hour.”

“Yes, mom.” You smiled, moving away from the bar.

When you weren’t serving customers or clearing tables, you worked on stocking up supplies. The more you did during your shift, the less you had to do afterwards.

There was ten minutes until closing when the door opened and you had to do a double take. Dean Winchester stood there in the door. A face you hadn’t seen in years, and frankly, you didn’t want to, either. Turning on your heel, you moved to the bar and took off your apron. “I’m sorry, mom. I-I can’t see him. Once he’s gone, tell me. I’ll finish the clean up tonight.”

“ _Mom_?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

You froze, your eyes locked with Ellen’s. “Go on, go get Jo and head home.” She gave you a small smile.

“Thanks.” Without looking at him, you turned to go around him.

He caught your arm gently. “What? Can’t even say hi?”

“I suggest you get your hands _off_ my wife, Winchester.” Jo cocked the shotgun behind him, prompting him to let you go. “Go on, babe. I’ll be home in a few.” She motioned for you to head out the back towards the house that you shared with Ellen. Ash watched Kenzie for you most nights now, and he was amazing with her.

Once you walked in the front door, Ash looked over the back of the couch and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head and gave him a small smile. “It’s nothing, Ash. How’s Kenzie?” 

“She’ll be out coding me in no time.” He laughed. “She woke up for a bit about twenty minutes ago. We worked on her computer some and she fell asleep about ten minutes later.”

“She’s lucky to have you as an Uncle, Ash.” You smiled.

Hearing little footsteps, you looked up. There stood Kenzie, rubbing her eyes. “I want my Momma.” She whined. You were Mommy, Jo was Momma. “Is she off work yet?”

Looking over at the clock, you nodded. “Yeah, baby. Go put your slippers on.” She nodded and moved back up the stairs. Your gaze went back to Ash. “Can you go ahead? Let Jo we’re coming. They have company I don’t want to see.” Your voice was quiet.

“Sure thing.” He nodded.

Just as he shut the door, your eyes moved to your wedding picture with Jo. You laughed at the face that Kenzie was making. “Okay, mommy.” You looked down at your daughter and took her hand. Her Y/H/C hair was in two messy pigtails, her bright green eyes holding nothing but innocence, even though she knew what was really out there (‘Maybe they need a hug, mommy!’), and her smile that was missing two teeth already.

On the way over to the bar, you did your best to hide any fear that you had that Dean was still standing in that bar. You knew Jo, she’d be tearing him a new one, and wouldn’t have come straight home. Peeking into the back, you took a deep breath. “You want a drink, Kenz?” You asked.

“Can I have a soda?”

“How about you share one with me? You’re _not_ getting a whole soda. Fair?” She quickly nodded and you grabbed an orange soda from the fridge. “Can you wait here for just a second? I need to see if someone is still here, okay?” She sat on a spare stool and kicked her feet.

Walking through the door, your heart dropped. He was still there. “Back so soon? Just couldn’t stay away, could you?” Dean smirked.

Your jaw clenched. “Screw you, Dean.” You ground out before turning to Jo. “I’m sure Ash told you, but someone wants her Momma.” Out of the corner of her eye you saw Dean mouth ’ _momma_?’ to Ellen. “Come on out, Kenz.”

Out walked Kenz. She was in her Princess Ariel night dress, with Barbie slippers on her little feet. “Momma!” She grinned, running around the bar to Jo. “Uncle Ash showed me how to hack e-mails!” She beamed.

Jo raised an eyebrow at Ash who chuckled nervously. “ _What_? It’s a useful skill! She’s a smart kid, man.” He defended his actions.

Dean could only see Kenz from the side at the moment, but he was still shocked to hear Jo called ‘momma’. “So, Jo, you’re a _mom_?” He smirked.

Kenz finally looked over at him, raising and eyebrow and his face dropped. Staring at him were the same eyes he saw in the mirror. You licked your lips, just waiting for the blow out. “Hey, Kenz?” Her eyes moved to you. “How about you go beat Uncle Ash in a game of air hockey?” You’d bought a small used one about a year back for nights that Kenzie couldn’t sleep.

“Can someone _please_ tell me what’s going on?” Dean snapped, clearly angry.

“That’s Kenzie. She’s nearly six. She’s the baby you told me you didn’t want to bring into this life.” You told him, his eyes meeting yours. “I’ve been working here six years, with Jo for four, and we’ve been married for three.” You crossed your arms over your chest, your jaw set.

Dean glared at you before stealing a glance at Kenzie. “So, you walked out on me, hid, had **_MY_** kid, married Jo, and never _once_ thought to tell me? Let me know that you were okay?”

“Funny, you didn’t seem to care when you walked in hear earlier.” You shot back.

“I just figured you’d moved on. Whatever. Shit happens. But _this_? You hid my **_DAUGHTER_** from me!” He ground out.

Jo hauled off and punched him off the stool. “She’s _our_ daughter. Not yours.” She spat. “You told Y/N that you didn’t want a kid in this life, that if she kept the baby, _you_ wouldn’t be around.”

He stood up, rubbing his jaw. “Ellen, come on, you never once mentioned her.”

Ellen shrugged one shoulder. “Kenzie deserves all the love in the world. Not a Winchester who’s only doing it because he feels he _has_ to.”

“Does she know about me?” He asked.

Kenzie was standing next to him, making him jump. “Yes, I do.”

Dean crouched, giving her a small smile. “Well, at least _you_ weren’t lied to.”

“No. And I don’t like you. You’re a mean man.” She told him honestly. “Uncle Ash says I probably have brothers and sisters out there, too. Do I?”

“Wha- _no_!”

She gave him a bitch face that read 'Sam’. “If you didn’t want me, or know about me, how can you be so sure?”

He felt sick to his stomach as he stood up, trying to breath.


End file.
